leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tryndamere/@comment-36067310-20181009123053/@comment-4091261-20181009190158
If you don't like randomness, you can get 100% and it'll be . *~* aside, the randomness in kit is handled pretty well. His rage is the most interesting form in my opinion, an exponential increase like . That and the capability to spam is great use of synergy. My issue with it is just that the necessity of his fury gauge ends early game. That's what makes his gameplay seem too simple. Early on, there is a lot of attention to make sure to fight near full fury. However, it becomes pointless the moment he has because its just paying full attention to its CD at that point onward. The beauty of his simple kit synergy ends once he gets . ---- One way I thought of to limit the absurdity of his immunity to death is to have the duration of the buff to be based on his fury while it decays, something like -10 fury/second, with a duration of 5 seconds at most. His would obviously be disabled to prevent ending the buff by accident. However, to make his fury feel more important, he would get based on his current level of fury during the duration of the buff. Thus, he's more powerful during his ult. Yet, he has a vulnerability of having his ult ending early if he's kicked out of a fight by CC. The whole point is that he can't just pop into a fight starting with 0 Fury. He would need at least 1 fury to even activate , but he would definitely want a lot more to actually keep fighting with it. Since while it doesn't consume fury to activate, it would still decay to limit its duration. If it ends up with him still being able to ult in the midst of a duel with full duration, but even stronger than before, that's because it should. should be rewarded for fighting at full fury at the near cost of his life. That's because this is the entire identity of: . The actual vulnerability you'd naturally see as a result of this change would be that if he is caught by CC right after using , he can't save himself if he doesn't generate enough fury. ---- I don't think randomness itself is inherently bad. What's bad is when it's not fancy. The problem has is ironically not the fact that it's random. It's fact that it can be guaranteed. The reason why seems so broken and stupid is because it's upper bound is bound by the fact that 100% crit needs to be considered a thing. Thus elaborate effects can't possibly be implemented without being overpowered. There are so many ways can be made fancy. # , if the next hit would be a , the bonus range is doubled. # , a also increases the number of units that can be zapped. # , a makes you untargetable for 0.1 seconds. These things could work for 50% crits, but never for 100% crits. That is the only issue with the randomness of this game. By being balanced for 100% crits, it is not a good middle ground. It's the worst of both worlds.